My name's Noah
This a fanfic by Chong Kah How 07:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC). Story After several encounters with Paradox Materials, Tenma & his friends are returning home. Tenma & Shinsuke are just passby the river as boy with turquoise & blonde hair came running towards them, as he was chased by somethings. "You two, hurry, run NOW," said the boy as the floor behind him appeared a hole as a hooded figure. "Dissappear" said the hooded figure as he kicks a ball towards the boy. Tenma blocked the shot. "Hey what's that about?" said Tenma. "Matsukaze Tenma, according to the memories, you are one of Fey Rune's friend," said the hooded one. "What? What are you talking about? And how did you know Fey?," asked Tenma. "I didn't just know Fey Rune, I....," said hooded figure as he remove his hood. "I am ''Fey Rune," Tenma & Shisuke were shocked as the blonde boy interupts their conversation. "That's not the one you know, the one you know has being taken by a monster & it takes his form," said the boy. "A PARADOX MATERIAL," said Tenma & Shinsuke. "My, my, you know already?," said the Paradox Fey Rune. "Then, we will have a match tomorrow, your school field, morning, better inform your friends, bye bye," Paradox Fey then sinks into the dark abyss below & dissappears. "Tenma, what we do now?" asked Shinsuke. "We have to tell the others," said Tenma. "By the way, how did you...." Tenma turned to ask the blonde boy earlier but he was gone. The next day have come as the Raimon team was seen out on the field as Paradox Fey appears. "Hmmm, where's that blonde, isn't he with you?" said Paradox Fey. "He's not here but on to business, if we win, you have to release Fey," demand Shindou. "Well, that depends on your ''luck," said Paradox Fey. "And if you could win, that is," Paradox Fey then summons the entire Tenmas avatars to the field. "And if I win, this time & space shall shattered like the rests," said Paradox Fey. Soon, each teams takes their positions & the match soon begans. Paradox Fey runs forward, dodging other players then.... "BOUNCER RABBIT," "FENCE OF GAIA," Fence of Gaia have failed as the Paradox Tenmas have scored 0-1. The match continues but it doesn't looked like the Raimon having any advantage at all. After the first half, the Raimon was tired out & the score was 1-2. "Fey's stronger than before," said Shinsuke. "Of course, he does, everyone grows stronger but that's not Fey!" said Tsurugi. "If you need help I can offer one," said a voice as Tenma turns around & saw the blonde boy from before. "You're the boy from before," "Noah, Noah Dreams," said the boy. "I'm form a parallel world of the future." "Parallel of the future? Anyway, you really can help us?" said Tenma. "Yep!" Soon, the second half have started as Tsurugi was seen dashing to the opponent's goal but then.... "Noah!" Tsurugi passed the ball to Noah. "Okey Dokie! Wind Art: KIRIKAZE," Noah shoots. "EXCELLENT BREATH," Excellent Breath fails as Raimon scores, now it's 2-2. "Tch, Who the heck are you? All i know is that you came from the future," said Paradox Fey. "And that's you need to know & that's a parallel world of the future, thank you!" said Noah. Time is almost up as Paradox Fey makes the final shot at Raimon's goal. Tenma blocks it with his Keshin & kicks the ball to Noah. "The end. Water Art: WATER DRAGON," Noah as he shoots & he scores. Raimon won. "This is.... IMPOSSIBLE," shouted Paradox Fey as he turns into a crystal with the real Fey Rune sleeping inside. The next came as the Future Inazuma Caravan came as the Raimon members, including Fey & Noah were onboard as the team enters a time gate to their next adventure. During the trip..... "Hey Noah, right?" said Fey. "Yep, what?" "I heard that you were friends with a soccer player called Endou Kanon, Endou Mamoru's great-grandson, is that true?" "Yep!" "Then, I have nothing to worry about!" said Fey with a big smile. "This is what you wanted, right, Kanon?" said Noah in his mind as looked at Tenma. "You asked me to find him & I did but I do wonder, what will he thinks when the time has come." The end Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 07:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC). Links: Noah Dreams, Wind Art: Kirikaze, Water Art: Water Dragon, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker. Category:Fanfictions